ultimate_comics_spidermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 5
This is the fifth issue of the relaunched series. Last Issue Next Issue Plot Spider-Woman stands over the new Spider-Man and asks who he is. Miles asks who she is, then she said she was Spider-Woman. She also says that she was offended by Miles' costume. Miles jumps over her but Spider- Woman uses a web to web off Miles' mask. He tries to cover his face with his hands then grabs at his mask when Spider-Woman asks where he got his powers. He says to her that he doesn't got to tell her anything when she webs his body from the shoulders down. He tries to jump away, but trips and his his head on a satelite, knocking himself out. Spider-Woman checks his pulse and is relieved that he's alive. When Miles wakes up, he is in a cell located in the Triskellion (home of the Ultimates) and standing on the other side of the cell are Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Iron Man, and Hawkeye. Nick fury says that the costume IS in bad taste then makes a point of saying Miles' name. Miles gets a bit upset and says he didn't do anything. Tony Stark says that Miles does in fact have powers thanks to bloodwork. Hawkeye, Iron Man, and Spider-Woman leave, leaving Miles and Fury alone. Nick turns off the laser beam wall and walks in front of Miles which has started to turn invisible. Miles asks how he knows his name when Nick says he has ways to find that out. Miles says that he won't become Spider-Man if they let him go. Fury asks where Miles got his powers and he told Nick Fury that it was his Uncle. In the Triskelion Medical Ward, Electro has just woken up and unleashes a beam of electricity. Nick Fury says that the FBI calls Miles' Uncle the Prowler. Electro kills everyone in the medical ward. Nick asks how many times he has gone out and Miles tells him three times. Electro kills everyone that's standing outside the Medical ward. Miles tries to say he didn't mean to disrespect anyone when the power goes out. The emergency power kicks on and Nick Fury tells Miles to stay next to him. On the top of the Triskellion, Iron Man is fighting Electro when Electro uses a lightning bolt to send IM flying into the ground. Hawkeye shoots arrows into Electro. Annoyed, Electro makes an explosion, knocking Hawkeye back. Spider-Woman punches Electro in the face. He uses a lightning bolt to send Spider-Woman through the window. Nick fury shoots at Electro, knocking him back a bit but also making him angrier. Electro makes a force field of electricity protecting him from the bullets of S.H.I.E.L.D Officers. Miles uses his 'Camouflage '''to hide from Electro. Miles picks up a dumpster like item and throws it at Electro. Miles jumps at him and dodges a lightning bolt then throws another canister at Electro's head. Miles then uses his Venom strike to ''overload Electro's electricity when Fury starts to shoot at him again. Later, Miles and Ganke are walking in between classes when a woman (Spider-Woman) gives Miles a suit case with a S.H.I.E.L.D. inprint on it and she tells Miles to make it a part of his life. She then walks off and Miles opens the suitcase revealing a new Spider-Man suit. The last page shows Miles jumping off of a building in his new costume. Credits *Miles Morales *Ganke Lee *Electro *Spider-Woman *Nick Fury *Iron Man *Hawkeye Locations *New York City *The Triskellion *Brooklyn Visions Academy Category:Issues Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Miles Morales Category:Ganke Lee